


Warmth

by pirlohno



Series: 31 Days Of Halloween [11]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirlohno/pseuds/pirlohno
Summary: Gigi doesn't like when Andrea leaves.





	Warmth

It was late one fall afternoon, and, after a large dinner for the two of them, Andrea had excused himself to shower. While he did so, Gigi sat himself down on the sofa and waited. 

Andrea enjoyed taking nice, long showers. Especially when it was cooler outside, so Gigi needed to occupy himself in the meantime, much to his dismay. Aimlessly, he flipped through TV channels — only to find nothing of interest, as to be expected. It was frustrating, to say the least, and he was significantly more frustrated to realize that it had been at most five minutes since Andrea had excused himself. 

He gave a loud whine that practically echoed from inside the large room, and sprawled himself out on the couch. What could he do for the next fifteen minutes, give or take? On one hand, he could just lay here and whine so that Andrea would hear him and hurry up, and it wouldn't have been the first time he'd done so, but he decided he didn't want to do that. On the other hand, he could just slip into the shower with his lover, but he knew that Andrea would enjoy having his space when it came to showers.

With an exasperated sigh, Gigi peeled himself off the couch and got to his feet, trudging off into the bedroom. If he lay on the bed and waited, at least he'd see Andrea as soon as he emerged from the shower, and that did sound appealing. He decided that that was his best option, and flopped right onto the large bed as soon as he entered the room. He lay there, face down, for quite a bit, before groaning and rolling onto his back. 

A frown grew upon his features as he began to realize this room was significantly colder than the living room, and he was starting to feel cold, himself. For a few moments, he contemplated his next move, before eventually snagging the sweater Andrea had shed before going off into the washroom off the floor. He loved the fact Andrea wore puffy sweaters during the colder months.

He turned over the tan coloured fabric in his hands for a moment, cast a glance toward the bathroom door as if to check if Andrea was coming or not, then he quickly pulled the oversized sweater on over his head and curled up on the bed again, significantly tight on him, but a lot more comfortable now. The sweater was warm, and it smelt of Andrea; it could practically lull him to sleep. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't almost out cold when Andrea finally reemerged. 

“Gigi?” He spoke softly, wondering if his lover was asleep. He couldn't tell, as his back was too the bathroom door. However, seeing the familiar sweater did bring a gentle smile to his features. “Is that my sweater?” He sat himself on the edge of the bed. 

Gigi turned over and immediately nodded his head, his dark locks a mess and all over his face. He pushed it back, then flashed Gigi a small, almost embarrassed smile. “Yeah… it's cold in here.”

“Well… You could've taken a clean one out of the drawer.” Gigi quickly shook his head, and Andrea raised a brow, wondering what was so special about this particular one. “Why not?”

“This one smells like you.”


End file.
